


Scars are More Beautiful than You Think

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Sane (Sagiel/Jane) Oneshots Galore [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Gift Fic, bisexual jane, but also cos she's sagiel, mainly because she's hella nervous and her filter is gone, panromantic sagiel, sagiel is a huge flirt, sagiel is a sweetheart and jane can't handle it, this is for cerri bc writer's block on the fic i am SUPPOSED to be working on is a biTCH, this is for pastistoday while i work on the other one, very cute idea for femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has a new target, a girl named Sagiel. Jane doesn't want another person to die so Jane steals Sagiel away before Jeff can get her, and Sagiel shows Jane how beautiful her scars truly are. (P.S Sally is such a cutie and just wants Jane to be happy with her cute human girlfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars are More Beautiful than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastistoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/gifts).



"Heheh," Jeff laughed. "A new target! Stupid ugly girl, she will be beautiful once I'm finished!" He was being too loud again. Sally looked bored, while Jane looked expressionless with her mask. Beneath it though, she wore an expression of worry. Jeff was killing far too much lately, and he was getting sloppy. Slenderman would not be happy if he had to mind wipe another tow- no. That wasn't why she was upset. She hated that he managed to kill so many all because no one would listen to her. She tried to tell them, but the didn't pay attention. Not this time! No, Jane would keep this girl safe.

"Hey, Sally? Can you do me a favour and find out the name of Jeff's new target?"

 

A few hours later Jane was approaching a cute little cottage on the edge of the woods. She stared at it, trying to plot the best course of action to get the girl out, to safety, and back home. She crept closer, peering into windows carefully, looking for a young teen. When she got to the last window she spotted her, sitting up on her computer, headphones on. _Alright,_ she thought, _first step - locating her - is complete. Now to get her out of the house and to safety._ Jane slid the window up as delicately as she could, stopping every inch or so to make sure she hadn't alerted Sagiel to her presence. She didn't seem to be paying attention to anything besides her laptop screen, so Jane could get in the window easily, making her way over to the bed. She pulled one of the girl's earphones out and put a finger to the lips of her mask. Sagiel's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded and kept quiet. Jane gestured toward the window, asking  _\- pleading -_ her to follow. She gave her a confused look, but complied, sliding out of her window after Jane. _Thank God,_ Jane thought as she walked into the woods on the opposite side of the house from where Jeff would most likely attack. Sagiel stayed silent the entire time, but Jae could feel her eyes watching her, burning into her back as they went along. They arrived at an old broken down house and Jane could sense the inquiring gaze behind her. "Who are you?"

Jane froze. "I- Um, my name is Jane." Fuck. _FUCK!_ She hasn't been expecting her to ask!

"Hmm. Alright, my name is Sagiel. Though I'd guess you'd already know that?" Sagiel said in an amused tone. "So why did you pull me from my bed at," she paused to check her watch, "1:30 in the morning? I suppose it's not just because you think I'm cute?" she winked at the end, causing Jane to flush behind her mask.

"N-no! Of course not! You're in d-danger..." she realised she had no way to tell Sagiel that she was being hunted by an urban legend character without sounding insane.

"Oh? From what? Whatever beauty is being hidden behind that mask?" She was grinning broadly by now, looking at Jane with bright green eyes. Jane just knew her face was the colour of a tomato, but she didn't know why this girl was implying she was so pretty. She didn't know the scarring that marred her face, that forced her to wear a mask and hide behind long clothes. She was so absorbed in her self-hate for just a moment that she almost didn't notice the smaller auburn haired girl beginning to pull her mask away.

"N-no!" Jane yelped, attempting to keep the mask on, but worsening the situation as she knocked it off. Sagiel gasped.

"Y-you..." she whispered, staring at Jane's face. Jane cringed, _oh God what is she gonna say? She's probably going to run off screaming at how hideou-,_ once again her thoughts were interrupted by Sagiel moving in closer. She took Jane's face in her hands and murmured, "you're beautiful..." and then it was Jane's turn to gasp. No one had called her beautiful without her mask, besides Sally that is. Sagiel's long, thin fingers ran over the burn scars and the cut smile mark and she leaned forward to press a small kiss against one, and then another. Soon enough she was peppering Jane's face in little kisses and strokes, saying things like "so lovely" and "gorgeous" and "wonderful". She pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at her. "You know, scars are much prettier than 'flawless' skin. They show that you've been through battles and worries and tough times, but you've pulled through. You survived. I always like to call people with scars and marks and imperfections 'imperfectly perfect'. You, Miss Jane, are the most imperfectly perfect person I have ever met." Sagiel smiled in the low moonlight and Jane's eyes welled up with tears. She sniffed and smiled at Sagiel.

"W-wow. No one has called me or my scars 'beautiful' before..."

"Well then, they're all stupid! Because everyone is beautiful, and scars just accentuate that natural beauty."

 

Hours later when Jane would recount the experience to Sally she would be teased mercilessly, 'Sagiel and Janey sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' while her face went completely red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UWAAA THIS WAS SO CUTE HERE CERRI TAKE IT I LOVED THE IDEA AND I HOPE YOU DO TOO!!


End file.
